GreatVision Song Contest 13
South Korea |presenters = |exsupervisor = |host = |opening = |interval = | entries = 51 | debut = India | return = Croatia Estonia Faroe Islands Ireland Kosovo Thailand Vietnam | withdraw = Belarus Belgium Finland Hong Kong Hungary Latvia Lithuania Romania Slovakia Slovenia | disqualified = | disqualified = | map year = GV13 | col1 = #782167 | tag1 = Confirmed participant | col2 = #22b14c | tag2 = Confirmed participant that have their artist or song | col3 = #FFD700 | tag3 = Past participant that will not participate | vote = Each country awards two sets of 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favourite songs: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting. |null = | winner = |nex = |pre = }} GreatVision Song Contest 13, often referred to as GVSC 13, will be the 13th edition of the GreatVision Song Contest. It will be held in South Korea, after BLACKPINK won the twelfth edition with "Ddu-du Ddu-du". Location : For further information see South Korea South Korea, officially the Republic of Korea, is a sovereign state in East Asia, constituting the southern part of the Korean Peninsula. Officially, its territory consists of the whole Korean Peninsula and its adjacent islands, which are largely mountainous. South Koreans lead a distinctive urban lifestyle, as half of them live in high-rises concentrated in the Seoul Capital Area with 25 million residents. The capital Seoul is the world's sixth leading global city with the fifth largest economy and is the seventh most sustainable city in the world. South Korea is one of the Four Asian Tigers. The South Korean economy soared at an annual average of 10% for over 30 years in a period of rapid transformation called the Miracle on the Han River. A long legacy of openness and focus on innovation made it successful. Today, it is the world's seventh largest advanced economy and fifth largest exporter with the G20's largest budget surplus and highest credit rating of any country in East Asia. It has free trade agreements with 75% of the world economy and is the only G20 nation trading freely with China, the US and the EU simultaneously. Since 1988, its constitution guarantees a liberal democracy with high government transparency and many fundamental rights such as universal healthcare. High personal freedoms led to the rise of a globally influential pop culture such as K-pop and K-drama, a phenomenon called the Korean Wave, known for its distinctive fashionable and trendy style. Home of the UN Green Climate Fund and GGGI, South Korea is a leader in low carbon green growth, committed to helping developing countries as a major DAC and Paris Club contributor. It is the world's third least ignorant country in the Index of Ignorance, ranking eighth highest for peaceful tolerance and inclusion of minorities on the Fragile States Index. South Korea is a technologically advanced developed country driven by a highly educated and skilled workforce, having the world's eighth highest median household income, the highest in Asia. Globally, it ranks highly in personal safety, job security, ease of doing business and healthcare quality, with the world's third highest health adjusted life expectancy and fourth most efficient healthcare system. It is the world's largest spender on R&D per GDP, leading the OECD in graduates in science and engineering and ranking third in the Youth Wellbeing Index. Home of Samsung, LG and Hyundai-Kia, South Korea was named the world's most innovative country for 4 consecutive years since 2014 in the Bloomberg Innovation Index, ranking first in business R&D intensity, manufacturing value-added, patents filed per GDP, second in higher education efficiency and fourth in high-tech density and researcher concentration. In 2005, it became the world's first country to fully transition to high-speed Internet and today it has the world's fastest Internet speed and highest smartphone ownership, ranking first in ICT Development, e-Government and 4G LTE coverage. South Korea currently provides the world's second largest number of Christian missionaries, surpassed by the United States. Format The GBU has decided that in the upcoming edition there will be most likely 2 Semi-finals. In each semi-final 10 countries will qualify for the Grand Final to make a line-up of 26 competing countries (20 Semi-Final qualifers + Big 6), furthermore there will be Pre-Qualification Round, where eight countries battle for the last four places for the semi-finals. Voting The GBU has announced that the voting system would be each country awarding two sets of points from 1-8, 10 and 12: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting. The new voting system is also used to determine the qualifiers from each semi-final, but as before the qualifiers are announced in a random order Semi Final allocation draw Participating countries Fifty-one countries have confirmed their participation in the 13th edition. This includes Thailand which returned after being absent since the seventh edition, the Faroe Islands which returned after being absent since the ninth edition, as well Croatia, Ireland, Kosovo and Vietnam returned to the contest after their two-edition absence. Furthermore Estonia returned to the contest after his one-edition absence. Furthermore India will make his debut appearance in this edition. nine countries, however, announced their withdrawal from the contest. Belarus, Belgium, Hong Kong, Latvia and Romania all announced their withdrawal citing their Head of Delegation change as the reason. The HoD's of Finland, Hungary, Lithuania and Slovenia was all forced to withdraw as they failed to present their votes within the deadline. Furthermore The Hod of Slovakia had no longer interest or time to participate in the contest. The confirmation period for the 13th edition opened in July 2018. The contest will start most likely in Late July 2018. The following countries have expressed their provisional interest in participating in the contest: Returning artists Miriam Bryant will represent the Åland Islands; she previously represented Finland in the fifth edition. Andorra will be represent by Lorena Gómez; she previously represented Spain in the third edition which she won. As well Josephine was internally selected to represent Greece for the second time. Furthermore Kristian Kostov was internally selected to represent Kazakhstan; he previously represented Bulgaria in the second- and seventh edition. Kiribati will be represent by PNAU; they previously represented Australia in the contest. As well, KARD which previously represented the United States, will return for North Korea again. ONE OK ROCK will represent Palau again. Also Serbia will be represent by Maya Berović for the third time. Vietam will represent Min for the fourth time. Results Semi-Final participants Final participants Other countries : Further information: List of able countries in GreatVision Song Contest Countries that are active members of the GreatVision Broadcasting Union (GBU) are also eligible to participate in the GreatVision Song Contest. As in every edition, an invitation to all the members have been sent in order to confirm whether they will participate or not. The following list of countries declined stating their reasons as shown below. * Belarus: The broadcaster announced that the country will be taking a break due to the previous Head of Delegation resignation. * Belgium: The broadcaster announced that the country will be taking a break due to the previous Head of Delegation resignation. * Finland: YLE was forced to announced its withdrawal, after the HoD failed to present their votes within the giving deadline. * Hong Kong: The broadcaster announced that the country will be taking a break due to the previous Head of Delegation resignation. * Hungary: MTVA was forced to announced its withdrawal, after the HoD failed to present their votes within the giving deadline. * Latvia: The broadcaster announced that the country will be taking a break due to the previous Head of Delegation resignation. * Lithuania: LRT did not reveal any statements about a participation so far. After the non-voting in the Pre-Qualification Round of last edition, it seems likely that Lithuania would not participate again. * Romania: The broadcaster announced that the country will be taking a break due to the previous Head of Delegation resignation. * Slovenia: After initially confirming participation, on 22 July 2018, RTVSLO was forced to announced its withdrawal, after the HoD failed to present their votes within the giving deadline. * Slovakia: RTVS announced that Slovakia will make a decision about participating after the semi-final results of the twelfth edition. A participation seems very unlikely after their non-qualification in the previous edition. On 23 July 2018 the brodcaster announced their withdrawal from the contest.